DRAGON BALL: Super X GT
by unrated360
Summary: After fighting Zamasu Goku and Vegeta find themselves chasing a new Enemy to the 5th timeline where Goku became a Super Saiyan 4 and hadn't met Beerus yet. Beerus wakes up to find out Frieza was defeated by Goku who is missing after defeating Omega Shenron. Vegeta SS4 must fight Beerus and show him if they can keep up with the Gods.
1. Beerus Awakens

Dragon Ball: Super X GT

Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.

Just be patient with this first couple of chapters, the story is a Super timeline vs GT timeline so the first few chapters are the build up to a SSB vs SS4 fight.

Chapter 1.1 Beerus Awakens  
( )

This story takes place after Goku, Vegeta and Trunks fought again Rosé Goku Black. Goku made the the only choice he could and summoned Zeno the Omni King to defeat Fused Zamasu, however Goku soon learned this was also a mistake. Zeno wiped out the universe and left nothing but a void in it's place. Soon after it was all said and done, Trunks went back to his future just before The Supreme Kai was killed.

Whis brought up that Beerus did in fact create another timeline when he destroyed Zamasu and changed the course of time. Creating a 5th time line where Zamasu does not switch bodies with Goku. There are now 5 time lines each with its own multiverse. The first one is the present time line that leads into the tournament of power. The second is the time line Future Trunks comes from where he defeated the Androids and Cell. The third is the timeline Cell comes from where Trunks stops the Androids but is killed by Cell. The 5th timeline is where Rosé Goku Black comes from after switching bodies with Goku.

However little it known about the fourth universe. In this timeline the 4th, Beerus is still asleep. The God of Destruction never challenged Goku and forced him to learn about Super Saiyan God. Goku ended up training on his own for the next ten years until meeting Uub at the World's Material Arts tournament. After than a decade of training with the young man Goku decides that his training with him is complete. Little did Goku know Pilaf and his gang were after the Black Star Dragon balls. Goku not stopping them in time is transformed into a Child. Soon after battling his way through many enemies and traveling through space he finds him self battling a fierce enemy known as Baby Vegeta.

During this conflict Goku achieved a new form known as Super Saiyan 4. Goku would master this form and use it against foes such as Great Ape Baby Vegeta, Super Android 17, and the Shadow Dragons. Goku left Earth with Shenron to his realms as some believed Goku had died in the battle with Omega Shenron.

Vegeta knew with Goku gone that safety of the Earth rested on his shoulders. However this also inspired the others to train as hard as they could once again. They could no longer rely on the power of the Dragon Balls to revive everyone or repair the planet. If they died it was for keeps this time.

\- One Year After the Shadow Dragons -

Vegeta and Gohan where once again training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Gohan was able to reach his ultimate form that was unleashed by the elder Kai. Vegeta was able to master and improve his Super Saiyan 4 form. With no sign of Goku coming back the Z fighters knew they had to get stronger. Goku was the beacon of hope for everyone, always there to rescue them when they needed him the most. He gave everything and all he ever wanted was to test his limits and move beyond them.

As they trained, light years away a God began to awaken from his slumber. As he sat up and yawned his Servant and teacher walked towards him with his staff in hand.

"Good Morning Lord Beerus, I see you forgot to set your alarms causing you to over sleep for two decades I believe"

The God rubbing his eyes just yawned again. With his blurry vision Beerus stares at his servant and yawns.

"Whis I told you to wake me up sooner, I need to be woken up every 20 to 30 years to keeps tabs on Frieza… I can not have him running around blowing up planets with out my approval"

Whis just tapped his staff on the ground and brought up a image of Frieza vs Goku.

"I'm afraid Frieza was defeated a long time again by a Saiyan known as Goku" Beerus's eyes widen in shock to hear this news.

"FRIEZA DEFEATED BY A SAIYAN?"

Beerus was in shock to hear this news since Frieza was one of the most powerful beings in the universe. (A/N, Beerus does not know that Buu existed and Cell, Baby, 17 and Omega were all created .)

After dressing himself and making his way to his eating area Beerus was curious about the one who defeated Frieza. He asked his servant Whis. 

"Tell me more about this Goku"

Whis who was cutting some cooked meat for Beerus stopped what his was doing and summoned his wand from thin air. He tapped it on the floor twice and created a sphere that showed Goku and the others.

"He is a saiyan who has been living on Earth along with a few other saiyans including Vegeta. However his current location is unknown"

Beerus just stared at his food as he was in deep thought.

"Whis, I had a dream… more like a prophecy about a being who would be my rival"

Whis just stared at the God not believing him.

"Forgive me lord Beerus but your so called Prophecies have a history of not coming true."

Said Whis as he questions the God.

"It had something to do with a super sandwich… super saya-jin..."

Said Beerus as he tried to remember what the name of the fighter was.

"Super Saiyan" Said Whis

Beerus soon stood up as he had remember what the name of the fighter was.

"It was a Super Saiyan God" Stated Beerus in excitement

"A Super Saiyan God? Sounds tacky if you ask me"

Beerus asked Whis if he could locate the Saiyan known as Goku. Whis searched for him in the universe and other world but he could not be found. Beerus began to wonder what could have happened to the saiyan. He looked at Whis and told him that in order to find more info about this Super Saiyan God they would need to go to Earth and question the other saiyans. Whis was curious as to why his staff could not locate Goku anywhere in the world of the living or the world of the dead. Soon the two set off to Earth. At the very moment Kabito Kai and the Elder Kai could sense Beerus heading towards Earth.

"Anscestor he… he is heading towards Earth" Said the worried Kabito Kai 

"This is not good, if Beerus is heading towards Earth he might just destroy the planet with Vegeta and everyone on it"

Kabito Kai turned toward Elder Kai and stated that they need to warn Vegeta and the others of Beeru's arrival.

-Chapter End-

Thank you for reading this chapter. If you liked it please review and follow me. 


	2. Beerus Unleashed

Dragon Ball: Super X GT

Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.

Just be patient with this first couple of chapters, the story is a Super timeline vs GT timeline so the first few chapters are the build up to a SSB vs SS4 fight.

Chapter 1.2 Beerus Unleashed  
( )

Vegeta and Gohan both unleashed their full power in the room of spirit and time. Both going blow for blow sending shock waves through out the void that they were training in. The very room itself was shaking from the impact. As both warriors trained as if their life depended on it, Kabito Kai and Elder Kai were able to reach Dende the guardian of Earth. Dende looked up surprised to hear that the Kais were trying to reach him. He asked what was wrong, the Kais explained that Beerus the God of Destruction had awoken and was on his way to Earth.

Dende began to shake in fear of this revelation. He had heard stories of a Destroyer God who was the most powerful being in the universe. He Informed Mr. Popo to go into the room of spirit and time to retrieve Vegeta and Gohan. Vegeta and Gohan were in the middle of their training when Mr. Popo came to inform them of the situation. Both saiyans came running out of the room to ask Dende. When they left the room Kabito Kai was able to get in contact with both of them.

"Listen, Beerus The God of Destruction if on his way to Earth. He is more powerful than anyone you have faced before. In this universe there are Gods of creation like us and there is the God that destroys like Beerus."

Vegeta and Gohan both listened to Kabito Kai. Vegeta was in deep thought since he had heard of Beerus before. He couldn't remember exactly where he had heard of him but he knew he had seen him before. Vegeta soon snapped back and told Dende they needed to gather the rest of the group. Gohan agreed with Vegeta, he knew they couldn't make any mistakes this time around. They were going to go full from the start.

Goten, Trunks, MajUub and Pan all arrived at the Lookout with in minutes. Vegeta filled them in on what was going on. He informed them that this enemy was a God. As Vegeta planned out their attack, Beerus and Whis both arrived on the look out. Vegeta and others stared in shock. None of them could sense his Ki. He completely caught them off guard. As Dende and Mr. Popo started in horror at the God and his servant. Vegeta and the others had very stern expressions.

As soon as Vegeta got a good look at Beerus his memory had returned to him. He remembered he met Beerus when he was a child before the Planet Vegeta was destroyed. He remember his father bowing before this so called God. He remember charging at his only to be paralyzed. Vegeta for the first time in a long time was hesitant. He was not sure why but his legs were beginning to shake and his body did not want to move.

Beerus just stared at all of them and soon enough he reconized Vegeta. He grinned as he walked towards the group.

"Hello, me and my servant here have traveled very from to gather any information any of you might have on what I am looking for."

The group just stared at Beerus as he walked around them in a circle.

"I am looking for the Super Saiyan God" stated Beerus as he looked right at Vegeta. 

Gohan was the first to speak claiming that none of them had heard of this so called Super Saiyan God. Beerus started at Gohan in disappointment. Soon Beerus remember his second question.

"Well if you don't know anything about a Super Saiyan God maybe you can tell me the whereabouts of the one called, Goku"

The group stared at Beerus with stern expressions. Pan was the one who told Beerus that her grandfather was missing after their battle with the Shadow Dragons. Beerus was curious as to what the Shadow Dragons were. Gohan explained to Beerus that the Shadow Dragons were created from the negative energy from them over using the wishing orbs. Beerus grinned and stared at the group.

"You mean to tell me a rogue Dragon was going to destroy the universe because you made one too many wishes?"

The Group stared at Beerus. He just smiled at them.

"Nonsense, if this Dragon had destroyed more than this galaxy I would have stopped him… if you ask me he doesn't sound all that powerful."

Vegeta stared at Beerus as he grew more angry by the minute.

"We told you, Kakarot and the this God Saiyan are not here" Stated Vegeta

Beerus stopped walking and stared at Vegeta. He grin soon went away and he had a expression of annoyance. Beerus was losing his patience.

"I am too tired for this, I am just going to destroy this planet and be done with it." Stated Beerus

The group took their stances in preparation to fight off Beerus. They all looked at Beerus as he stood there with out taking a stand of his own.

"You are all either really strong or really foolish. Either way this should prove interesting"

Goten and Trunks both Powered up and performed their fusion dance to become SS3 Gotenks. They were the first to charge at Beerus. They laughed a straight punch at Beerus, however the God dodged it. Beerus however after dodging it changed his expression. He looked at the fusion in shock. He didn't think these earthlings would have this much power.

"I see, I didnt think I was going to have to use more than 10% of my power. However you alone proved to surprise me. I can only assume Vegeta is much stronger."

Beerus charged at Gotenks and punched him in the gut. Laughing him flying in the distance. MajUub also powered up and dashed at Beerus spinning to do a round kick but Beerus caught his leg and smacked him across the face. Before he knew it Gotenks was back laughing a series of punches at Beerus. Beerus blocked all of the punches and grabbed Gotenks and MajUub by the hair and knocked both of them into each other. Pan sooned powered up to her Super Saiyan formed. Before she could charge at Beerus Gohan stopped her.

"No Pan, me and Vegeta are going to take it from here"

Beerus was dodging all the attacks until MajUub power up his Kaioken 20x and punched Beerus in the face. Beerus was surprised this mortal landed a hit on him. However soon Beerus grabbed MajUub by the neck and began to choke the young man.

"I'm surprised, I have been alive for Billions of years and no one other than a God has ever touched him when im using 30% of my power"

Gohan power up to his (A/N. ultimate Gohan so we are going to call it Ultimate form) Ultimate form. Vegeta also powered up to his Super Saiyan 4 form and both of them dashed Beerus causing him to let go of MajUub. Gotenks stared at both of them take on Beerus. Gotenks was growing fustrated with himself. MajUub and Pan went to check on Gotenks but he was too upset. He stared at both Vegeta and Gohan take on this God head on. Vegeta and Gohan were giving it their all. Gotenks had never felt so helpless before.

"I don't understand, I have been training my butt off incase someone like the Shadow Dragons appeared again and here I am helpless relying on others to come and save me. This is not what I wanted. THIS IS NOT WHO I WANT TO BE"

Gotenks looks at Beerus fighting and grows even angrier. He yells.

"KAIOKEN 20X"

In a fit of Rage Gotenks strikes Beerus sending him flying. Soon Gotenks speeds past Beerus and knocks him again flying in a different direction. He soon unleashes a few of his Ghost kamikaze attacks on Beerus exploding on impact. Vegeta and Gohan both continue the assauslt on Beerus as they launch their own attacks. The Final Shine and the Kamehameha at Beerus. Beerus crashes into a mountain falling from the sky.

Vegeta and Gohan both fly towards him as Gotenks stays behind. Gotenks tries to catch his breathe when MajUub and Pan both come to check on him. He tell them he is out of energy. Meanwhile Vegeta and Gohan both land in front of Beerus who is dusting himself off very angry. He gives both Vegeta and Gohan.

"I want you to know something before I destroy this planet. The both of you made me use 50% of my true power. However I'm going to use 100% to kill you and then I will blow up the Earth" 

\- End of Chapter -

Please review and leave feedback.

I feel like I rushed this one but I promise the next chapter will be better

The Next Chapter will dive into the Super part of the story that leads up to the two time lines meeting. There is a reason why the two time lines will fight and why they will come together in the end.

If you have any ideas on how Goku should return im happy to listen since im currently not sure How I am going to bring him back. Also the super dragon balls will appear in the GT story.


	3. After Zamasu

Dragon Ball: Super X GT

Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. 

Thank you everyone for showing support I will be debuting a new DBZ podcast soon so make sure to show some love and support.

Chapter 1.3 After Zamasu

\- SUPER TIMELINE -

Goku and Vegeta were once again training with Whis on the planet of the Gods. Beerus who was watching them train while eating pizza only smirked at their effort. Both Vegeta and Goku noticed this.

"I will share something with the two of you that might be a bit surprising." Said Beerus as he swallowed the last bite of his Pizza

"When we first met I was completely rusty and out of shape. Since that encounter I have actually gotten stronger." Said Beerus as he grinned at both Saiyans.

Vegeta and Goku were surprised. They knew they still had a lot of catching up but they didn't think Beerus was also training on his own while they were not there. Goku asked Beerus how much training he did and Beerus replied with with a shrug indicating he had no clue. Whis informed both of them since Beerus is a God he actually does not do the same amount of training with Beerus as he does with them. Beerus naturally can get much stronger with little effort however he doesn't train regularly he can become rusty and tire quicker.

Vegeta did not believe this and decided he was going to challenge Beerus to a sparring match. Beerus stood up from lying on the ground and accepted Vegeta's offer. Beerus had his hands behind his back while Vegeta completely powered to his fullest releasing waves and waves of energy. However this soon ceased. His energy went back into his body and he stared at Beerus. Whis and Goku were surprised Vegeta fully mastered his Super Saiyan Blue form as well.

"I will come at you with everything I have Lord Beerus. From this point forward Kakarot is no longer ahead of me in terms of mastery. We are equals."

Vegeta charged at Beerus. Beerus only grinned as he tried to punch Vegeta in the torso. However it was only an afterimage. Vegeta soon appeared behind Beerus and tried to kick him in the back but Beerus ducked. Vegeta tried to land a series of punches he was throwing towards Beerus at speeds faster than he had ever unleashed before. Goku was in ah as he watched Vegeta take on Beerus.

Vegeta continued his assault but to no avail. Vegeta was breathing heavily, however Beerus was not short of breathe by the look on his face. Before Vegeta realized what had happened Beerus was shoving his head into the ground as Vegeta laid there. Vegeta had no idea when Beerus attacked him or when he brought him to the ground. Even Goku was shocked to see Beerus move and act so fast.

Whis only smiled and informed Lord Beerus that that was enough for today. Vegeta sat up holding his neck as he tried to recover from his injuries. Vegeta was very fustrated, however he knew he still had a long way to go before he could become the strongest in the universe. Whis explained to the two saiyans that Beerus was not in fact the strongest God of Destruction however he was also not the weakest.

"Lord Beerus is powerful but there is even a God of Destruction more powerful than he is. Beyond that there is a mortal who no God of Destruction can defeat."

Goku and Vegeta were both surprised but determined to keep up their training. As saiyans they wanted to go beyond their limits and be able to challenge all the gods in combat.

( I will explain some history for those of you who have not seen Super, please be warned yes there are spoilers however this will help in future arcs as we move forward )

There were originally 18 universes. Timeline 1 Zeno destroyed 6 of those leaving only 12. Each universe has a God of Destruction and a Servant/Angel to guide and train the God of Destruction. However with 6 universe gone there are 6 Angels who are not accounted for as far as we know.

( Thats all the info I will share for now if you have not seen Super)

As Whis spoke to both saiyans about the other gods. Goku asked if there were any more Zamasu(s) that they needed to worry about. Whis explained that there were in fact two more Zamasu in the other timelines. Zamasu in the 3rd timeline where Both Goku and Trunks were dead didn't know of the existence of either of them so there was no worry. However the 4th timeline could pose a possible threat in the near future depending on how things pay out.

Whis looked into the sphere on his staff and mentioned that the in that universe had not met Beerus there fore Zamasu did not know he exist. Also the Goku in that timeline was also missing so the likely hood of Zamasu ever learning of the existence of Goku is highly unlikely since Beerus has no real credible reason to introduce Goku of that timeline to Zamasu in Universe 10.

Goku was curious as to why that timeline was so much different than theirs. Whis explained that there was an ancient alien race that created the very first time machine millions of year before Trunks of the 2nd timeline ever used his to travel between timelines. Their actions created the first separate timeline. Trunks was the second person who created the rest while Beerus was responsible for one himself by killing Zamasu. Whis also explained that their universe is the only one with a demon realm.

Whis explained that it was the carelessness of the previous God of Destruction before Beerus who decided to cast them into a realm with in this Universe. This decision did not sit well with the Grand Priest so he convinced Zeno that the God needed to be replaced with another. Whis informs Goku and Vegeta their Universe is vast and infinite but Zeno was the power to wipe out infinity.

"You see, there is a difference between a being who can wipe out everything in a universe and a being who can wipe out a universe." Stated Whis

Most of the info Whis shared naturally went over Goku's head as he understood little of what Whis was talking about but ultimately was a bit confused. Goku stood back to his feet and informed Vegeta they needed to continue training if they wanted to get stronger. Whis let out a sigh as he was trying to educate both of them but Goku has a one track mind for fighting. As they returned to their training. Goku was still thinking about the other universe where he hadn't met Beerus. He wondered if he had gotten any stronger with out meeting Beerus. Vegeta could tell Goku was unfocused. He stopped their training and addressed him by his Saiyan birth name, asking what was wrong with him. Goku explained how he was curious about the fourth timeline however Vegeta informed him that Whis would never take them into that timeline since time travel is a serious offense even among the Gods.

As Vegeta and Goku kept sparring, Beerus spoke to Whis. He mentioned that they needed to do something about the other Zamasu from the other timeline. Beerus did not want to risk another incident in fear of the Omni King discovering and becoming furious. Whis mentioned he could go to the 4th timeline and speak to the Beerus of that timeline and ask him to destroy Zamasu before he does anything. 

\- End of Chapter -

I am very sorry I am a bit late with this chapter and sorry it is so short. You have noticed the 1.3 so the 1 means Arc number and the second number is chapter meaning if you the fans demand it I will keep writing more, However it will be like Injustice where the first arc or two will be Super vs GT and the rest could cover GT only from that point forward with Super making appearances every now and then.

So I know how the SS4 Goku vs Beerus fight will go, and I hope you guys will like it when it debuts. However to answer some reviews comments. No, Goku will not be going Super Saiyan 5 or anything of that Nature. I plan to rewrite some of the GT lore. This first arc is about Zamasu and how he will bring both timelines together. However I will not be doing a Goku Black GT story Zamasu will be involved with another villain. No Towa or Mira since they are Xenoverse and in no way tied to Super or GT.

A major concern for some fans is will Goku be more powerful than Beerus. You will have to find out in the next chapter. The next chapter goes back to the fight with Beerus in the GT timeline. At Some point I want.

I am starting a DBZ podcast by the way I know I mentioned it in the top but I will have that link for everyone in the next chapter. Also I could do a free audio book for each Arc if some people want it.


End file.
